Gods and Mages
by ChaosDragonKing
Summary: So what would happen if the Gods of Olympus asked for help from the the strongest guild, Fairy Tail? Well you're going to have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I hope you like my story.**

~at the guild~

"Hey Mira, have you seen Natsu?" Fairy Tails blonde celestial mage asked, "I need to go on a job and I thought the whole team could go on one." She stared at the wood on the counter.

The Matchmaker turned to face Lucy, "No I haven't seen him. He might be at his house or fighting with Gray." Mira chucked at the thought.

"Maybe, "Lucy sighed, "well I'm going to go find him." She got up from her bar stool and grinned, "I'll be right back."

Just as she was about to turn an arm was slung over shoulder," Hey Luce!" The infamous Salamander gave her a big grin," Wanna go on a job?"

"Yes!" Lucy gave a blinding smile, "I'm going to go find Erza and Gray!"

Natsu laughed at her exitedness(A/N Is that even a word?),"Lushie is sure happy eh Natsu?" Happy the exceed landed on the counter and took a fish out of his bag, "Maybe later we could go get some fish!" Happy bit into his fish happily.

"I think you are right lil' buddy." He at down in Lucy's seat. Gray and Erza showed up at the bar, Erza got herself a slice of strawberry cake.

"What are you grinning about flame for brains? It's creepy." The Ice mage looked down at the Fire Mage.

"What was that Ice Princess?" Natsu got up from his seat in anger

"What Ash Face?" Gray got in a defensive stance.

"Exhibitionist!" Natsu roared.

"Dumbass!" (A/N: I really don't know another names DX)

"Popsicle!"

"Is that fighting I hear!?" Erza yelled.

Both guys hugged one another, "No ma'am!" They both yelled. Happy giggled along with Mira.

Erza nodded and Lucy sweat dropped. Natsu snapped out of it when he saw Lucy, "So what job are we doing Luce?" He cocked his head at her.

Lucy stared off, "I'm not sure Natsu. Have Gray go pick a job." She looked at Gray, "Go get a job Gray." He nodded and left, missing his clothes.

"GRAY! CLOTHES!" Fairy Tail drunker said with a barrel of beer by her.. "Aw crap!" Gray looked down and fanatically looked for his missing items. Natsu laughed and pretty soon the whole guild erupted into laughter.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Laxus, Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen," The master yelled over all of the commotion which died down, " I need to speak with all of you in my office right now." He jumped off of the railing he was on and walked over to his office.

Everyone's whose names were mentioned looked at one another then walked up the stairs. Inside Master was standing on his desk. "What is you need Gramps?" The Thunder dragon asked. Master turned to face them.

"A request was brought up to Fairy Tail that needs two teams to go in this job. I picked you two because you have the most issues with getting along when you guys are working together. It says that you will be traveling another land for some time so I'd advise you pack for a month give or take." Makarov looks at them with and grin that soon turns serious, "I don't want you to destroy anything or I will take it out on your asses. Also don't use your magic unless you have to okay." He looked at everyone with a hard face. Everyone nodded, "Well go pack, I' think some one is going to becoming to get you all and bring you to your destination. Any questions?" Lucy, Freed, Gray, Evergreen, Erza raised their hands, "None? Good. I'll see you brats later." Master turned his back to them and heard the door shut, thinking out loud he says, "I probably should have told them the twin dragons of Sabertooth might be coming along as well...well nevermind that I've got so paperwork to do."

~With Laxus and his team~

"Laxus-sama," Freed looked forward, "What do you think that this mission is about?"

Laxus shrugged, "Not sure, might be something having to deal with the aftermath of the dragon thing that happened back during the Grand Magic Games." Bixlow stuck his tongue out.

"Probably nothing to worry about." He says. Lucy walked by to her house with her hip rocking as she went, "Is it me or is Cosplayer sexier today?" The pervert in him rears his ugly head.

"Bix I think you might be right." Laxus grins, making Evergreen gawk at their actions.

"I just really want to know where we might be going." Freed nods with everyone.

~With Lucy~

Lucy walked over to my house and opened it up. Her bed became very messy, covered with clothes from her picking out different clothes to wear.

She called out Plue, "I wonder we are going Plue." Putting in a pair of jeans and a shirt in a suitcase.

"Punn-pun."The little dog spirit said, raising his hand.

"I guess you're right. I've gotta tackle this thing head on!" More determined she finishes packing. "But still, where are we going?"

~With the gods of Olympus~

"Athena are you certain about this?! Bringing other people to Earth?" Zeus roars throughout the hall, "This might upset our balance of things."

Athens looked to head of the gods, "I'm certain things will play out as it is but still the 7 heroes could use help. The people in that world are powerful and strong." She sits up. "In that land there is a guild called Fairy Tail, the strongest guild, all of their members care for one another and would willingly give their lives for on another. We have to put our faith in them."

"Well I say let's have a go at this." Poseidon says. Zeus glares at his brother, "We might as well give this a try." Every one nods and some murmurs run throughout the room in agreement.

"Fine then, Atena if anything is to go wrong it shall fall upon your shoulders." She nods.

"I understand now I have to go to get them and bring them to Camp Half-Blood." She was gone in a flash.

 **There you have it^^ I hope you love it so please I want some advice so can I get some? Thx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya Thxs for read the words below.**

~1hr later in front of the guild~

"It took you all long enough." Master Mavis sat on the top in the gates to the guild, "We've kept this lady waiting and she's scary." The ghost shivers.

"Sorry 1st Master!" Lucy says happily, "Who's is this lady? Will she taking us to the missions destination?"

"Yes I will." A woman dressed in armor steps out of the shadows. A shield strapped to her back, "Hello, I am Athena, goddess of battle strategy. I will be taking you to a camp for demigods located in New York." Her voice rivals that of Ezra's.

"Natsu and Gray shrink back in fear, thinking this might be another Erza. "When shall we be going?" The real Erza speaks up.

"Right now. Hold on the trip might get bumpy." A gentle light envelops them as the disappear into thin air. The light slowly dies down and Natsu doubles over and rids his stomach of all it contents. "Is he okay?" She steps back.

"Yea don't worry about him." Laxus speaks up,"Where are we, it smell's different." He lift his nose up in the air and takes a deep whiff in.

The goddess looks at him, "You are in Camp Half-Blood." She says with likes it's the most obvious thing ever

"That answers so much, thanks for that." Laxus looks at her. "What is our mission?"

"That is simple; you have to help stop the apocalypse." She is gone in a flash. So much for help.

"Well that was helpful." Evergreen opens her fan, "Well where are we supposed to be going?"

Natsu recovered from his throwing upping. "That's easy, let's go to that house." He points to the big house in the distance.

"I agree with Flame Brain." Gray starts to walk down the hill they were standing on.

~at the Big House~

All of the representatives of the cabins and Jason, Hazel, and Frank all stood around the pool table, waiting for their 'help' from the gods to come.

"What if the gods were lying? They might just be trying to give us false hope." Hades son said.

"They aren't lying!" Percy said.

"Percy calm down." Annabeth said to her boyfriend, "You mister should take more after mister ray of sunshine there." Jason choked on the coke he was drinking.

"Hey! I heard that." He said wiping his mouth free of coke. Piper sighed as more debating took place.

"Why does it smell like strawberries!" A voice yelled. Everyone froze.

"It might smell like that because they are growing strawberries here Dumbass!" A loud voice said.

"Fuck you Ice Princess!" The 1st voice retorted.

"Is that fighting I hear!?" A female voice said. What just happened? All the demigods asked themselves.

"NO MA'AM!" The voices says in unison.

"You guys are so mature." A gruff voice said.

"I agree with Laxus-sama." A different voice said. Sama?

The female voice spoke up again, "I think this is it."

The door opened and a beautiful blond girl walked in, every one looked at her as if she was a threat, "Is this by any chance Camp Half-Blood? Me and my friends are looking for it because we were told to come here and help." Other people and a blue cat walk in, they all look more menacing than the girl did. Bu one thing about them popped out. There was pink hair, green, red, dark blue/raven, and blond. The clothes were different, a woman had armor on, there was a guy with a face mask, one of them was wearing a purple trech coat thing with one slave missing. A guy was dressed up in his underwear out of all things.

"Yes this is it. Are you by any chance the people from Fairy Tail?" Jason looks at the group analyzing them.

"If we are?" A woman in full body armor says stiffly, "We are from Fairy Tail." She says after a long pause and getting a lot of strange looks.

A sigh came Jason,"Thank the gods. So I guess introductions are in order. Why don't you start?"

"Okay! Hi! I'm Lucy and these are my friends," the tall blond looked at her with an unreadable expression that caught Annabeth's interest," The guy with the pink hair in Natsu Dragneel, next to him is Gray Fullbuster. The woman in armor and the guys with the face mask are Erza Scarlet and Bixlow. The last three are Laxus Dreyar, Evergreen, and Bixlow." Everyone waves when their name was called. The blue cat looked up at Lucy, "Oh yea! And this is Happy!" She picks up the cat and gives him back to Natsu.

"Well nice to meet you all, I'm Jason Grace, and this," he points to the brunette next to him, "Is Piper McLean."

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson." Percy grins.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Athena's daughter says while she was looking at everyone with a curious look in her eyes. Natsu set Happy down and looked back up at her.

Everyone else gives their names, "Is there anything to do in this place?" Natsu looks at the group.

"Yea there is." Percy says.

"Cool! What would that be?" He puts his hands behind his head.

"Umm well there is-" Percy was stopped by the daughter of Ares, Clarissa.

"I'll show him around Percy." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Every demigod shuddered at the thought, Percy was the worst out of all of them. But they all noticed all the Fairies haven't moved a muscle. Not so much as a twitch.

"I don't really think that's necessary..." Percy started off.

"Nah. It's okay." Natsu shrugged.

Ares's daughter grinned and walk out of the room, "Follow me pinkie."

After Natsu had left with Clarissa Leo broke the silence, "Is it me or is that guy missing his clothes?" Pointing to Gray who slowly looks down.

"Aw SHIT!" He fanatically looks for his clothes. All of the fairies either rolled their eyes or were stifling laughs.

"Something tells me that happens quite a lot." Annabeth says,

Lucy speaks up, "Yes it does." She sighs.

"Oh well. I guess we should show you around." Jason suggests.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya. I have 3 chappie for you.**

~Natsu with Clarissa~

"So where are we going?"Natsu asked with his hands behind head as he walked. A certain Ice Mage popped into his head and he sighed. That certain mage has been in his head for a really long time now.

"What did you sigh about punk?" Clarissa looked at him weirdly.

A light blush dusted Natsu cheeks, "Nothing. So where are we going?" He says.

"To the Lava wall." She says nonchalantly. She really wants to see the pink haired fool burn.

"Sounds fun!"He pumped his fist at the thought. Clarissa laughed. When they got to the lava wall Natsu laughed.

"This'll be easy! It was worse than this with Erza!" He shook at the memory of Erza training him.

"Huh! What was that you little punk!? If you are so 'special' go climb the lava without getting burned!" She was furious. First off this punk was acting all cool, then he had the nerve to say that the wall was easy! I mean come on! No newbie has done that well on the wall! Natsu walked over to it taking off his jacket he was wearing(not his scarf), ' _if I damage that Luce'll kill me because of all the "hard" work she did on it.'_ His bare chest was exposed and he looked up taking a good look at the wall, unknowing to the stares he was getting for the girls. Mainly in the Aphrodite cabin. (=.=) He jumped on it and started to climb his way up.

Some of the kids looked up to see a pink haired person climbing up the lava wall with agility. Missing all the lava and jumping up on some places. He made his way to the top and stood there(A/N Now imagine that one part in a movie where the guys is standing on a cliff or something looking all macho and stuff that's what Natsu looks like atm)). The lava was now getting a little closer every second that passed. Deciding that it was time to come down he crouched down and jumped off landing on all fours.

He popped up and smirked at Ares daughter, "I did it eh?" He bent down and retrieved his jacket, putting it on. He continued to walk down the path showing off his guild mark.

"I guess Natsu was showing off again?" The blond girl Lucy said behind Clarissa.

"Showing off?" Lucy nodded sadly.

"It's worse back home." She looks up, "i'm going to go catch up with because I need to tell him something Erza said." She jogged up to Natsu with her keys clanking together as she went.

"They are a weird bunch aren't they?" Jason said as he walked up to me with Clarissa.

"I'd have to agree there. That guy just climbed up the wall like it was no problem. I mean even the great son of Zeus couldn't complete such a task the first time." She mocked him.

"Whatever let's get back to the big house. We finished showing them around so now we need to get back to talking." Jason stated to walk away with Clarissa following him.

Leo noticed them enter, "Okay now it's time to because Team Magical Stuff. First of why are their hair colors all different? Who dyes their hair pink?"

"Not sure Valdez." Nico slipped out of the shadows.

"Good answer." Percy sighed, "Well I wanna find out more about them." Everyone agreed with him.

They soon all left with the same though on everyone's mind:Who are these people?

 **There you go. I made it super short because I only got one review. But I do have a riddle for you to answer:**

 _ **What comes twice in a week,**_

 _ **Once in a year,**_

 _ **Never in a month,**_

 _ **And is in the middle of the sea?**_

 **Well I hope you guys try to give me some answers. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I like the reviews but riddle me this...HOW THE HELL DID YOU ALL KNOW THAT! (it took me forever to figure that out the riddle)*cries in a corner* Well I think it's safe to assume you want to read right? Well don't let me keep ya.**

~With the Fairies~

Without Erza around things can get pretty bad with Natsu and Gray. We all know this to be fact yes? Well you can imagine what is going on between the two of them. In the middle of camp...

"Dumbass!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"Pyro!" Gray was about ready to punch Natsu into next year.

"Ice Head!"

"Flame Brain"(Did I even _use_ the correct term?)

Natsu punched Gray square in the jaw, sending him crashing into a couple of campers. In his boxers might I add. Gray came back and punched Natsu back with the same voracity. Natsu ended crashing into a torch holder thingies, knocking it on the floor. Tanking advantage of the situation, he ate all of the flames. All the campers around Natsu stepped back from him in a mixture of fear and worry. Let's just say Natsu's actions where not really needed right here.

Gray smirked, "Come at me." He got ready to use his magic.

"It's on asshole!" Natsu ignited one his hands earning Leo's interest. They both jumped at each other, their fists raised.

That's when Erza walked up, "Why are you fighting?" Her voice held a murderous one in it. She marched up to both boys who froze, "You both know we shouldn't be reveling our magic right?" They both nod their heads vigorously, "There why were you?"

"Because Gray was pissing me off!" Natsu yelled, despite having the she-devil in front of him.

"You two need to GET ALONG!" She bashed their heads together, knocking them out, "Dumbasses." She muttered as she walked away. Everyone walked off, to afraid to anger the she-devil any further.

"So Lucy, what were you talking about again?" Erza walks up to the blond girl.

"I can't remember." She taps her chin as if thinking.

The red head nods, "Very well, let's go back to the big house." Erza grabs both of the boys hair and drags them along as she walked towards her destination.

Leo was following behind them looking at the knocked out boy with curiosity written on his face. Who was he? Was he another child of Hephaestus like him? Why was he wearing a scarf in this weather out of all things? It's hot outside!

They arrived at the Big House and Erza let go of both boy who woke up when their heads hit the ground.

"Erza what the fuck was that for!?" Gray yelled at her.

Natsu sat on the porch, "Shut up Popsicle." He closed his eyes.

"What was that Matchstick?" Gray looked over at him.

"I said shut up." Natsu sighed. He was wondering where Happy was. He was missing his 'son' a lot. He hasn't seen Happy in a while(like 2 hours).

"Hey Luce?"

Lucy looked up, "Yea Natsu?"

"Have you seen Happy?"

"No, not since I talked to you earlier." She heard Natsu sigh.

"What's with you Natsu?" Gray saw that his friend was upset.

"Whud you care? Don't you have something else to do Frosty the Snowman?" He sneered at Gray. Gray was annoyed by this if you couldn't tell.

Just as Gray was about say something back Erza intervened, "Are you boys fighting?" Erza said fro inside.

"NO MA'AM!" Both boys hug each other, "Just being good buddies!"

"Aye!" Natsu 'Happied' back to Erza

"That's good." Erza looked at the sleeping from of Laxus who was snoozing away in a chair around the ping-pong table. He looked at ease and defenseless. Funny what how someone change's when they are sleeping.

"Hey guys," Piper came in, "I'm here to get you so if you'll be so kind, follow me." She walked out. Freed looked up from the book he was reading and poked Laxus awake.

"Go away Freed." He mumbled making Lucy giggle.

"Laxus-sama you need to get up."Freed poked him again.

"Whatever I'm staying here. Tell gramps I'll be out in a few." Freed looked up pleadingly and Lucy walked over with a glass in her hand.

"Sparky, get up or I will pour this glass of water on your head." She purred and readied the glass to be poured on his head.

"I'd like to see you try Blondie." He says lazily.

"Okay!" She dumps the water on his head, waking Laxus up. Not a very happy Laxus that is.

"Blondie..." A murderous aura enveloped him.

"I advise you run Lucy-san." Freed suggested.

"Good idea." Lucy backed up slowly, then ran, "ERZA HELP ME!" Laxus ran after her.

"Good luck Lucy." Gray waved goodbye to his friend. "I'll pick out some nice flowers for ya- ouch! What the hell Erza!" He rubbed his poor head that was hit by the sword mage.

"That's not funny Gray." Erza said, "I wonder how's Lucy's going to survive Laxus pissed off." She wonders. Then her mind goes into pervy lane thinking about what Laxus might do to the poor blond. Blushing, she yells, "I will not allow him to taint her innocence!" She rushes over to where the two where heading last, leaving poor Natsu and Gray wondering what the hell she was thinking about.

"What was that about?" Gray asks out loud.

"I'm not sure but I think we should follow her to make sure she doesn't murder anyone." They both nod follow the crazy red head.

~With the blonds~

Lucy ran into a bight pink cabin and hid behind the door.

"Excuse me." Lucy jumped at the voice.

"Umm...hi..." She turns to the origin of the voice.

"What are you doing here?" The guy said that was standing in front of her.

"Hiding?" Lucy guesses.

"Okay but your not allowed in here." The guy says.

"Shit!" Lucy stands up and grabs the door handle, "Sorry!" She rushes out the door only to run into a very pissed off Laxus.

"Hey Laxus...how are you?" She says nervously.

"I was looking for you." He says.

"Oh really? Well you found me so I've gotta run. Bye!" She runs the other way, running into Erza, "Hi Erza!"

"Laxus what werebtou going to do to Lucy?" She says clamly.( the tone of voice that your parents make when your in trouble)

"I was going to throw her in a lake." He says.

"What the hell Laxus! That's mean!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Shut up! You dumped water on my head!" He yelled back.

"Yea! But a _glass_ not a lake!" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Will you two cut the crap?" Natsu said. "You sound like an old married couple." He whines.

"What!" A light blush dust both if the accused cheeks. Natsu just starts laughing. Gray joining alomg with him and the others. Evergreen tries her best to conceal her laugh behind her fan where as Bixlow is howling.

"Are we missing anything?" Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason show up.

"Not really just your average day around Fairy Tail. Now aren't you two glad Mira isn't here?" Bixlow says.

"Average day?" The demigods all wonder out loud.

 **Yay more chapter for you! Now I need y'all help. i 'm not sure what cabins to put everyone in so any suggestions...write in review box.**

 **Love ya all! Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! I hope you like my story.**

~at the guild~

"Hey Mira, have you seen Natsu?" Fairy Tails blonde celestial mage asked, "I need to go on a job and I thought the whole team could go on one." She stared at the wood on the counter.

The Matchmaker turned to face Lucy, "No I haven't seen him. He might be at his house or fighting with Gray." Mira chucked at the thought.

"Maybe, "Lucy sighed, "well I'm going to go find him." She got up from her bar stool and grinned, "I'll be right back."

Just as she was about to turn an arm was slung over shoulder," Hey Luce!" The infamous Salamander gave her a big grin," Wanna go on a job?"

"Yes!" Lucy gave a blinding smile, "I'm going to go find Erza and Gray!"

Natsu laughed at her exitedness(A/N Is that even a word?),"Lushie is sure happy eh Natsu?" Happy the exceed landed on the counter and took a fish out of his bag, "Maybe later we could go get some fish!" Happy bit into his fish happily.

"I think you are right lil' buddy." He at down in Lucy's seat. Gray and Erza showed up at the bar, Erza got herself a slice of strawberry cake.

"What are you grinning about flame for brains? It's creepy." The Ice mage looked down at the Fire Mage.

"What was that Ice Princess?" Natsu got up from his seat in anger

"What Ash Face?" Gray got in a defensive stance.

"Exhibitionist!" Natsu roared.

"Dumbass!" (A/N: I really don't know another names DX)

"Popsicle!"

"Is that fighting I hear!?" Erza yelled.

Both guys hugged one another, "No ma'am!" They both yelled. Happy giggled along with Mira.

Erza nodded and Lucy sweat dropped. Natsu snapped out of it when he saw Lucy, "So what job are we doing Luce?" He cocked his head at her.

Lucy stared off, "I'm not sure Natsu. Have Gray go pick a job." She looked at Gray, "Go get a job Gray." He nodded and left, missing his clothes.

"GRAY! CLOTHES!" Fairy Tail drunker said with a barrel of beer by her.. "Aw crap!" Gray looked down and fanatically looked for his missing items. Natsu laughed and pretty soon the whole guild erupted into laughter.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Laxus, Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen," The master yelled over all of the commotion which died down, " I need to speak with all of you in my office right now." He jumped off of the railing he was on and walked over to his office.

Everyone's whose names were mentioned looked at one another then walked up the stairs. Inside Master was standing on his desk. "What is you need Gramps?" The Thunder dragon asked. Master turned to face them.

"A request was brought up to Fairy Tail that needs two teams to go in this job. I picked you two because you have the most issues with getting along when you guys are working together. It says that you will be traveling another land for some time so I'd advise you pack for a month give or take." Makarov looks at them with and grin that soon turns serious, "I don't want you to destroy anything or I will take it out on your asses. Also don't use your magic unless you have to okay." He looked at everyone with a hard face. Everyone nodded, "Well go pack, I' think some one is going to becoming to get you all and bring you to your destination. Any questions?" Lucy, Freed, Gray, Evergreen, Erza raised their hands, "None? Good. I'll see you brats later." Master turned his back to them and heard the door shut, thinking out loud he says, "I probably should have told them the twin dragons of Sabertooth might be coming along as well...well nevermind that I've got so paperwork to do."

~With Laxus and his team~

"Laxus-sama," Freed looked forward, "What do you think that this mission is about?"

Laxus shrugged, "Not sure, might be something having to deal with the aftermath of the dragon thing that happened back during the Grand Magic Games." Bixlow stuck his tongue out.

"Probably nothing to worry about." He says. Lucy walked by to her house with her hip rocking as she went, "Is it me or is Cosplayer sexier today?" The pervert in him rears his ugly head.

"Bix I think you might be right." Laxus grins, making Evergreen gawk at their actions.

"I just really want to know where we might be going." Freed nods with everyone.

~With Lucy~

Lucy walked over to my house and opened it up. Her bed became very messy, covered with clothes from her picking out different clothes to wear.

She called out Plue, "I wonder we are going Plue." Putting in a pair of jeans and a shirt in a suitcase.

"Punn-pun."The little dog spirit said, raising his hand.

"I guess you're right. I've gotta tackle this thing head on!" More determined she finishes packing. "But still, where are we going?"

~With the gods of Olympus~

"Athena are you certain about this?! Bringing other people to Earth?" Zeus roars throughout the hall, "This might upset our balance of things."

Athens looked to head of the gods, "I'm certain things will play out as it is but still the 7 heroes could use help. The people in that world are powerful and strong." She sits up. "In that land there is a guild called Fairy Tail, the strongest guild, all of their members care for one another and would willingly give their lives for on another. We have to put our faith in them."

"Well I say let's have a go at this." Poseidon says. Zeus glares at his brother, "We might as well give this a try." Every one nods and some murmurs run throughout the room in agreement.

"Fine then, Atena if anything is to go wrong it shall fall upon your shoulders." She nods.

"I understand now I have to go to get them and bring them to Camp Half-Blood." She was gone in a flash.

 **There you have it^^ I hope you love it so please I want some advice so can I get some? Thx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people you know calling people a moron is rude right*cough,cough,Matt,cough,cough*(you remind me of my little brother) If you want I can fix up chapter 5 all you have to do is ask and not call people morons. So if you want me to continue I advise you ask cuz I'm putting this story on hold because I have to work on my other stories.**

 **Peace out**


	7. UPDATE! not chapter updates

**Hi guys,**

 **So I'm back and ready to write. I had some medical issues to deal with for the past 2 1/2 years but I'm back to write. I'm looking through my stories and fixing all the mistakes and fixing some of the plot lines because there are some issues. I'll hopefully have everything updated in the next week or so. I'm glad that there are still people reading this, hope you guys are up for more reading!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **ChaosDragonKing**


End file.
